Polly wants an Iris
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: It's a series of one-shots involving ApolloxIris Just wanted to see this pairing possible even though there are a lot of Phoenix/Iris shippers


**Author's Note: I promise I will update Turnabout Mysteries on a Friday/Saturday/Sunday, For anyone that cares anyway. Anyways the magic of crack pairings has gave me the idea of ApolloxIris! And yet I feel like writing more ApolloxDahlia for a weird reason...Maybe I just like an awkward defense attorney paired up with absolute evil.**

** Polly want a Iris? **

Apollo Justice, was invited to Hazakura Temple by his boss Phoenix Wright, sarcastic ace attorney, what he didn't get was why? It wasn't like a murder happened lately, but then Phoenix said his special someone was waiting for him there. He still didn't want to go, but Athena and Trucy say he'll never meet a special someone in L.A. He mentally took a note to never ask for dating advice from them.

Meanwhile at Hazakura, Iris was on the phone with Trucy asking what was Apollo like. "Trucy, how's Apollo like? I'm rather curious," Iris asked softly, wondering what he was like. "Apollo's the most oblivious and awkward person I know ! He keeps getting flustered whenever I mention my magic panties! Oh, and don't lie to him! He has the special perceive ability that the Gramarye ability for some reason even though he isn't a Gramarye," Trucy answered smiling brightly.

Apollo finally made it! He finally got to the top of that blasted mountain and knocked on the door. "Well maybe he's your brother or something Trucy, anyways he's here got to go!" Iris hung up and opened the door and saw Apollo exhausted. "Hi,-puff- ," Apollo said, then passed out on the temple floor, his red jacket covering his face. "Oh my! !" Iris rushed to his aid.

Hours later, late at night, Apollo came to, thanks to the smell of Iris flowers, he wondered how he managed to climb all the way here but then, a face with black eyes and hair appeared. "Oh, hi , sorry for worrying you," Apollo sheepishly smiled, putting his hand over his head. "I'm just glad your okay , and please it's just Iris," Iris smiled and kissed his cheek then walked off. Apollo blushed as she did that, but then shook his head to erase the blush.

"Okay, Iris, and it's just Apollo please," Apollo said respectfully quiet rather then his loud chords of steel. "Are you hungry Apollo? I made some dinner while you were passed out," Iris said, smiling sweetly at him. "Yes, please , er Iris, sorry habit," Apollo said, smiling again.

That was the best dinner in Apollo Justice's life to put it lightly. "Where did you learn to cook like this , er Iris, ughh!" Apollo said, getting flustered again as he ate his dinner. Iris giggled at this and said,"Sister Bikini taught me, she's like a mother to me."

Apollo nodded, he knew she lacked a mother just like he is right now. "I know, is like a father and Trucy is that annoying little sister, but I still care about them," Apollo said. Iris smiled, Apollo maybe oblivious and awkward, but he's sweet to. "What brings you to Hazakura Apollo?"

" told me to come here, he didn't exactly say why," Apollo answered. Iris blushed then said, "I told him to tell you to come here." Apollo then showed his shocked expression like he was in court. Iris giggled at this more, she thought Apollo was cute when he did this, and not to mention adorable. "Yes, Apollo? Do you mind me calling you Polly?" Apollo blushed and nodded, as he got another kiss on the cheek. Polly wanted an Iris to say the least.

"But we never met, ," Apollo said, blushing. Iris smiled and said,"I just wanted to meet you, You seem like a good friend when I asked Feenie about you." Apollo felt his bracelet tighten when he heard the word "friend". I'm sorry , but your eye seemed to twitch when you said good friend, I don't know what that means though, maybe you just don't like me? Hmm can't be that...what other option is there?" Apollo wondered out loud. Iris blushed and said,"Trucy was right, you are oblivious." Then she advanced towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Apollo was too shocked to respond right away, but kissed back, blushing at him kissing his boss's ex.

She pulled, blushing and said jokingly,"Polly want an Iris?" Apollo blushed and nodded as he kissed her this time. Until they Sister Bikini walked in on them and taunted both of them as much as possible.

**Author's Note: Need More! Which is why this fic is a series of one-shots involving them! Anyways read and review and peace :D **


End file.
